


Alexander Hamilton has never had a real conversation in his life

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette consoles Alexander but Alexander is unable to commit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander Hamilton has never had a real conversation in his life

**Author's Note:**

> I texted this one to a friend during spring break trip while chilling in bed after a few glasses of wine. It's...a lot.

Alexander tossed and turned, weeping as he struggled to sleep, sweating with the fever under the covers in his mother's bed. "Alexander," he felt his mother console him gently, but she was just as warm and lacked lucidity. "My love, take your time." Alexander wept as he felt his mother grow cold and he turned and he turned as he wept, developing a frenzied panic. He screamed, throwing himself up from the bed, "Mother, no!" He shouted. "Alexander..." Lafayette was lying in bed beside him, "be still, mom cheri. You are safe with me." But Alexander wept with a renewed mourning for his long ago departed mother. "Shh shh shh," Lafayette tried to sooth the poor man, rubbing his chest gently in circular motions as you might try to calm a child. He kissed him on the cheek and smiled, taking hold of his hand, "mon ami, I too have lost my parents, but I am not alone. I have you...and you have me. Oui?" Alexander nodded, his tears subsiding, but he curled up in the little frenchman's arms to recover from his emotional trauma. Lafayette prodded the incredibly endowed man tenderly until he felt it appropriate to massage his tiny soldier, then he smoothly probed his southern pucker until he heard the weary officer moaning with satisfaction. Alexander soon returned in all his glory, his appetites helping him to recover, and he flipped Lafayette around, shoving his pronounced siphon splitter into the small man's pleasure cavern. Lafayette released a visceral groan as Alexander proceeded to nibble on his earlobe and suck on his neck. "Alexander," Lafayette sighed and took the man's face in his hands as he interrupted their fun. "Alexander, come with me back to France. The French are a flamboyant people. They will accept us for who we are." Alexander gazed upon him, his heart breaking as he realized the time had finally come. "Lafayette, I'm married...I'm married to my country, and a married man must never sully his good name." "I see," Lafayette sighed, holding back tears. "I guess I'll bring freedom to my people if I'm given the chance." "You're a smart man, you'll be fine," Alexander assured him, because Alexander Hamilton has never had a normal conversation in his life.


End file.
